The present invention relates to a horizontal milling-boring machine with mobile column.
Milling machines of mobile column type are known comprising a horizontal bed anchored to the floor, a column carriage horizontally slidable along said bed, a column structure supported by said carriage, a slide carriage slidable vertically along said column structure, a slide slidable horizontally along said carriage in a direction perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of said bed, and a spindle head mounted on the end of said slide and facing a work table to which the workpiece to be machined is fixed.
A recurrent problem in these milling machines consists of the fact that the bed and the column carriage result in an excessive height of the spindle axis from the work table, this being a serious impediment both to accessibility and visibility of the workpiece being machined, especially for tall regions of the workpiece.